The World Wide Web (WWW) contains a variety of multimedia content which is commonly used by advertisers in order to promote different brands. Such advertisers, commonly use a variety of web platforms while trying to track the performance of their brands. The web platforms include, for example, social networks, banners in popular websites, advertisements in video clips, and so on.
As many web platforms are used as means for advertising, it has become more difficult to track the performance and efficiency of each web platform with regard to an advertisement or a practical brand. Furthermore, as the brands' sentiment cannot be determined in real-time it is highly difficult to track the trendiness of a brand's sentiment, for example, the tracking of the users' likes or dislikes of a practical brand at any given time.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide a solution for trend analysis of brands advertised through the various the web platforms.